Force of Wills
by Shiloh Taemi
Summary: The Force connects all, weaving together the fates of the Galaxies greatest hero's in ways none of them could have ever imagined. SWOTOR Fic, including all major classes, and story spoilers for all with the exception of the Sith Inquisitor. Ensemble cast, including companions.
1. Chapter 1: Ardyth

Ardyth channeled the force, her red face was slick with sweat, her bright yellow eyes, blood shot , yet determined. Quinn held fast to her hand, supporting her back through every contraction while she pushed and labored to bring their child into the world.

Malavai Quinn, was a mess of nerves, excited, yet anxious, eager to finally meet their first child, his hand had gone numb nearly an hour ago from holding Ardyths.

"The babe is crowning Ardyth, my love, you're almost there!", Quinn glanced down to where the midwife waited to catch their precious cargo.

Ardyth pushed one final push, roaring with the effort, and she felt the rest of her baby escape her womb. The child was placed on her mothers chest right away, naked and slick and screaming her first breath. The midwife went to work cleaning the baby off, and looking after what came next.

"It's a girl! My love we have a daughter! You amaze me my dear." Quinn was elated, happy was too weak a word, he noticed the red skin, and the ridges on his tiny daughters face. Pureblood! Her little eyes opened to meet her mothers, bright yellow. He loved her instantly.

Ardyth held the now quiet child, and frowned, she tried again to reach through the force to commune with her newborn daughter but was met with nothing. She tried a second, then third, then fourth time, as her worst fears took over. She had a pureblood child who was not force sensitive, abomination.

"Take it off me" Ardyth couln't look at her, she was disgusted, ashamed. How could the Emporor's Wrath bear an abomination. It was a bad dream.

Quinn tenderly picked up his daughter, swaddled her and simply stared in amazement at this perfect little being in his arms. "Her, it's a girl love"

"No Malavai, it is an abomination, this is no pureblood, it's not force sensitive", She spat out the words, rage, shame and sadness, she fought back the tears, feeling like an utter failure.

Quinn felt dumb, could not comprehend what his wife just said. "But...we always said if our child was not force sensitive, that we would send it to the military acadamy, she will simply follow in my footsteps.."

"NO, That creature is an abomination, Malavai! If she had been born without the red markings, appeared more human, then there would be no problem, but she was born with the royal markings, but can not use the force...The only thing she is fit for is slavery or death." The baby started to cry startled by the sudden yelling.

"GET IT OUT OF MY SIGHT" Quinn reluctantly handed his daughter over to a waiting nurse. Ardyth closed her eyes, and held out her hand for her husband to take. Quinn took it, numb.

"Take care of this problem for me, I'm too tired to do it myself"

"but.."

"Captain!"

"yes...my lord" Quinn left his wifes birthing suite, the nurse handed his daughter back to him, with a look of sad pity on her face, she did not envy him. She quieted in his arms.

"Your name is Mitka, and I love you" He absently stroked her wispy black hair a top her head, her big yellow eyes stared up at him in awe. He found himself in an all too familiar dilemma. Love or Duty. Love for his daughter or duty to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Ainsley

On a large homestead on Dantooine, It's dusk and the sky glows pink in the sunset, Corso Riggs is walking along his land checking the fence, making mental notes in his head of which sections need repairing. The ship he knows so well is sitting on the landing pad, quiet, also needing some work. It's been nearly three years since he and his wife settled on Dantooine, started a family and left the hyper lanes behind.

Corso opens the hatch and makes his way to the cockpit, knowing that's where she would be. Her blonde hair glows in the fading light, he loves her, even more then the day they met, but his heart is breaking looking at her. Ainsley doesn't hear him come in, she's sitting in the captains chair, hands on the stick, eyes closed, remembering.

"She'll be good to fly tomorrow?"

Corso's voice snapped her out of her day dream.

"Yeah, I'll drop Akaavi off at Fleet and head home, should just take a day. I'll be home in time to tuck the boys into bed"

"Why don't you go with her?"

"Go with Akaavi Spar on a Mandalorian hunting expedition? did you just suggest that?"

Corso pulled her out of her chair, looking into her eyes, dead serious.

"I am, Darlin, you havn't done more then fleet runs for family and friends for the last 3 years. I know what you gave up when you came here with me to raise the boys. I know you miss the fast life, I know you miss the adventure, and Akaavi already offered to bring you."

"But, you and the kids, Cohen's only 2..."

"and he'll miss his mama, but he'll be fine. You need this Ainsley! You've been a ghost, and I miss my wife. So go"

He hugged her tight, and gave her a deep long kiss that took her breath away, "just don't forget to come back."

They walked back to the house hand in hand. Corso not wanting to let go, because he honestly didn't know if she would come back. Ainsley smiled, and that almost forgotten feeling of anticipation gripped her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Shiloh

"Your aura wavers tonight, is something wrong?" Vector asked his lovely, wife? Fiancée? Partner? Whatever she was, she was his, and he was hers, despite the hive mind, despite the republic mind games, despite the empire, they were each others. His strong hands glided along her pale blue skin, he found another source of the waver in her aura, and worked the knot out of her shoulder.

"mmmmmmm" was all Shiloh could muster in response.

His hands slid down and worked her lower back, she spent far too much time hunched over her data pad. He finished her massage and waited patiently for her to stir out of the coma like trance he had put her in. He watched the interplay of her aura with the candle light, he inhaled her scent that now intermingled with the scent of the massage oil, he sighed.

Shiloh stretched and rolled over to face the person who she could only describe as her soul mate, She was filled with desire for him, his black eyes sparkled as he smiled leaned forward and kissed her. Her kiss grew needy, and it was her turn to sigh.

Shiloh woke to the sound of rain falling outside, and to her surprise a birdsong, she did not hear it often on Drummond Kaas. She got out of bed and looked out her window stealing Vectors robe off the floor and wrapping herself in it. She drew back the curtains and let the dim grey light in, and decided then that they needed a vacation, to somewhere sunny. Vector was of course out of bed, on the covered balcony communing with the hive, she watched him, her strange lover, but her mind wandered back to the holo she had received from her mother. Shiloh had not seen or spoken to her mother in almost 5 years, not because there was no love loss, Shiloh had simply been through so much in those years, she didn't know how to start. So much of what happened to her was classified, and she didn't even know how to start explaining Vector to her Shiloh had agreed to host her mother and baby sister for a fortnight.

"There is tea in the kitchen, and I've already uploaded the Kaas daily to your data pad dearest" Vector walked in from the cool morning air and planted a loving kiss on Shilohs forehead.

"I would be lost without you, my dear" said Shiloh as she made her way across her flat to the kitchen and poured herself some Alderaanie tea.

Vector's brow furrowed, "you're aura is still wavering, Shiloh, are you still so apprehensive about your mother and sisters visit?"

"She's just….I don't know…overbearing? I think that would be putting it mildly, and my sister, I haven't seen her since she was in diapers, I still feel terrible that I wasn't able to return to Csilla for my step father's funeral."Shiloh sat down exasperated, a little defeated, her mother would have something to say about everything. "the only person who was ever able to keep the peace between my mother and I was my father, and he's been gone a long time now."

"I'll be with you the entire time" Vector soothed gently.

"I know" Shiloh answered, dreading the inevitable questions about Joiners from her mother.


	4. Chapter 4: Elliah

"No Kainen, feel the force flow through you, you can't force it" Elliah instructed a Mirilan youngling.

"hehe, can't force the force" the little boy dissolved into giggles.

Elliah, suppressed her own smile, she had been called back to Tython to help train new jedi, and they had placed her with the younglings, and she didn't know if it was supposed to be a reward or a punishment. She loved the enthusiasm of youth, their easy smiles, their eagerness to learn, but for the last few months, every time she encountered a Miraluka youngling, she wondered. Is that one mine? Her child, would be about 7 almost 8 years old now. Elliah had been so young once, naïve.

"Alright younglings, gather your things, I'll see you tomorrow" Elliah announced to her charges.

A roar of cheers at being set free erupted from the ten children who had been placed in her care. She tried to admonish them "Emotion yet peace children!" but the children ran wild despite it. They would learn, and at this age, she hated to stifle them.

Elliah made her way to her chamber within the temple, took off her outer robe, and changed into some flexible pants, laid her mat down and stretched. Each position opening herself to the force, she could feel it moving within her, felt her breath, relaxed, changed position, until she was at one with it, until she knew that the force held her in the air, cradled her, her mind was open.

She was 19 again, a Padawan, and in love, he was also a Miraluka, handsome, arrogant, but he had told her he loved her, and she had believed him. They had disobeyed, they had escaped and she remembered his hot kisses, his wandering hands, she remembered giving him everything. And he had taken it all, Kahrn, had taken and lied, and when she came to him, terrified, he had done what their Masters could not. He ended their affair, and Elliah was left to face her Master, low, ashamed and pregnant.

Emotion, yet peace

She was sent to Couracant for the duration of her pregnancy, she spent interminable hours studying holocrons, meditating on her failures and her shortcomings. She fed the life growing inside of her. She had been given a choice, she meditated on that choice.

Ignorance, yet knowledge

She had been alone when she went into labor, a midwife and nurse attending her, her Master waiting for her final decision. It hurt, she cried for the mother she had never known, she had been so young when she had been sent to the Temple. The babies cry had been the sweetest sound of her life, and the most heartbreaking.

Passion, yet serenity

She could have left the Jedi order, kept her child, walked away, with no ill will. Or she could stay, and complete her training. Her Master telling her that she was one of the most gifted students he had ever known, but he would understand if the pull of motherhood was too much for her. If she chose to stay, the child would be taken from her, she would not hold it, so as to minimize any attachment. The child, who would be Miraluka, and who would be force sensitive, would be raised in the temple to become a jedi, if that was his or her wish. Elliah, would not know his or her name, would be given no information, and would need to content herself with the knowledge that her child would be well taken care of. Elliah, had no family to return to, no means, no way of giving her child a good life. She chose the force, knowing it was the best solution for bother her and her child. Her heart raged.

Chaos, yet harmony

A part of her died that day, when the nurse whisked her child away, she saw a tiny hand and a wisp of hair, blonde. She wanted to see, was it a boy or a girl, she pleaded with the midwife to tell her, through her tears, please. Her Master came in and held her, soothed her like the child she was, rocked her, through her sadness and fear, reciting the code to her, like a familiar blanket. The force would provide, she would overcome.

Death, yet the force

Elliah came back to herself, it had grown dark, her cheeks wet, yet she was serene, she thought of that baby every day. Knew in her heart that her child was alive and well. Her holo went off.

"Hey Sweetheart, looks like I'm stranded on Nar Shaadda" It was Felix Iresso, still amazed that the council had given their blessing to their union. Then again, she had endured worse and come out still embracing the light side of the force. They trusted her.

"Oh no, Felix, what's happened?" she asked, concerned, she had been looking forward to his visit.

"Cartel shut down the spaceport, something about a turf war, I'm not 100% sure, but I'm ok, and at the Republic embassy, going to see if I can help in anyway."

"Well stay safe then, let me know when you leave, I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart, just a little longer" Felix replied wistfully

They ended the call.

"The force likes to test me." She said to the darkness of her room.


	5. Chapter 5: Ardyth

Malavai sat in the nursery that he and Ardyth had joyfully put together, he sat in the rocking chair, rocking his now sleeping infant. He had dismissed the servants prior to arrival, and they did not question their sudden day off. He was alone, and his keen mind worked quickly, he had already put together a modest bag of clothes, nappies, bottles, formula, everything she would need. He had everything he needed aboard the Fury, yet he sat here. He needed help, he was well known on Drummond Kaas, and if he was discovered with a purblood infant, there would be serious consequences.

"All problems can be overcome my girl, remember that" he whispered softly to Mitka, she made soft snoring sounds.

With great reluctance he placed her in her crib and quietly shut the door. He went to his study and made a holocall to Vette.

"You and your Sith wife are crazy! Monsters, Evil…hic…I can't believe you would kill your own baby! Your own BABY!" Vette was beside herself in tears, angry.

"Vette calm yourself, I need you to come to the estate, I can't talk over the holo, I must speak to you in person" Quinn spoke in his usual calm efficient manner.

"what so you can…hic..gloat?" spat the Twilek

"Vette, you simpering imbecile, the baby yet lives, but if you don't hurry, I don't know for how long." He hissed back at her, he had already started the process of deleting the holo history, which would look suspicious, even without the actual recording of the call.

"Oh…I.."

The holo went dead, Quinn lamented having to work with Vette, he had been glad to have been free of her, after so many years stuck in such close quarters aboard the Fury.

"I told Malavai to do it father" Adryth sat in her hospital bed, her imposing father standing above her. She might be the Emperors Wrath, but her father still had a way of intimidating her.

"That imperial husband of yours? Daughter you should have choked away its life the moment you realized" answered Lord Kaervrek

"And tell me father how many 30 hour labors have you endured?!" Ardyth shot back, impertinent as always.

"You are Sith! You were made to endure, I did not raise a spoiled Moffs daughter, I raised a terror, you are the Emperors Wrath girl, and it was your responsibility to eliminate any abomination that might taint our blood." Kaervrek admonished his daughter, who appeared to be going soft on him. "Your precious Captain is human, and does not possess the force, they are weak, are you sure he has the fortitude to kill his own? There are far too many humans who can't. Your grandmother cried like a simpering baby when your grandfather killed her abomination….and she was a Sith Lord!" Kaervrek explained calmly.

Ardyth remembered Quinn broken, on the floor at her feet, swearing fealty to her. She should have killed him, the Sith don't suffer betrayals, or the weak, but she had loved him, beyond reason. Perhaps it had been Vette's influence, perhaps she carried some of her human grandmothers weakness within her. Regardless, she trusted her husband, he wouldn't dare betray her a second time.

"He has the fortitude, I trust him father." Ardyth hardly believed the words herself, her father would certainly not. Ardyth regretted assigning the task to her husband.

"Do you?

"yes" She could not look her father in the eyes.

"Perhaps he does, I have a contact, who will be able to verify that he has done what is necessary, and if need be, kill the child herself." Kaervrek placed the holo frequency on Ardyths bedside table. "Friday you will join me for dinner, you must show your face again, show your strength, move past this. Do not give your enemies an opening."

"I am Wrath! No one would dare…"

"Then act like Wrath!"

Kaervrek left his daughter, staring at her hands. He loved her, she needed to find her way past this shame and find her strength again, or he would kill her himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Shiloh

Shiloh checked the clock again, her mother and sisters shuttle had arrived an hour prior, they would be here soon. She rinsed the kama berries under some water and started cutting off the stems. Kama berries were native to Csilla, a bright red berry, both sweet and sour, they were a favorite of her family. Shiloh had bought two bushels of the ridiculously over priced berry, they were a favorite among the sith nobility as well. She remembered her childhood, being able to stop along the road side in spring, brush away some of the snow, and they would be growing everywhere. She had been late to school too many times then she could count thanks to these little morsels. Vector snuck yet another one.

"Would you stop!" Shiloh swatted him away, "You can have some after my mother and sister arrives" and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Shiloh opened the door, her mother and little sister stood waiting, her mother's garishly painted pink lips smiled big as she finally laid eyes on her eldest daughter.

"Shiloh my dear, dear daughter, I've missed you so!" Brynn pulled her daughter into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead and each of her cheeks, leaving bright pink smears. Shiloh hugged her back fiercely, mother and daughter had many differences of opinion, but they loved each other. "How long has it been now? 5 years?"

"7, mother, Kianna was still a baby" Shiloh finally dropped her eyes to the skinny Chiss youth, she was tall, and gangly, arms and legs seemingly too long for her body, a shock of black hair, cut into a short bob, her pale blue skin had a smattering of dark blue freckles, her red eyes shy, her bangs fell to cover them. Shiloh remembered the awkward years of her youth, all arms and legs.

"Oh come Kiki! Say hello to your sister" her mother ordered.

Kianna's nose wrinkled slightly at the hated nickname, she looked up at her older sister, she was beautiful. She had dark blue hair, and the same pale blue skin, but no hated freckles, her face was friendly and open. Her voice came out soft, shy, unsure, "Hello Shiloh."

Shiloh knelt to Kianna's level, "Hello Kianna, do you like kama berries?" The girls eyes lit up and nodded vigorously.

A few hours and the rest of the kama berries later, Kianna was chatting away, shyness forgotten as she regaled her sister with stories of school and friends, and the pet taun taun she had left behind.

"So you're human? But are also a bug?" Brynn asked

"Kilik" Vector corrected, "We are physiologically still human, but we share a pheromonic link to the hive mind, we share their thoughts and memories, we are what is called a Joiner."

"We, you and Shiloh?" the older woman asked still perplexed, this is the mate her daughter had chosen?

"No Shiloh is still herself, we are the Joiner, I am the Joiner" Vector had explained 3 different times.

Brynn sighed, exasperated, "So what is it that you do?"

"We are Dawn Herald…"

"He's a diplomat mother."Shiloh saw the crease in Vectors forehead.

"A Diplomat!" Brynn understood this one, "Do you speak many languages then?"

Vector shot a thankful look at Shiloh, "I do speak a multitude of languages, including, Huttese, Cheunh, Minnisiat, Rodese and Shyriiwook"

"I've never even heard of Shyrii..what?"

"Shyriiwook, or Wookiespeak, it is the language of the wookies, I could never have mastered their language had I never become a Joiner, it is a complex series of growls, barks, and grunts. Allow me to demonstrate." Vector cleared his throat.

Shiloh put her head in her hands as her mother looked on aghast as Vector proceeded to growl, bark and grunt. Kianna started to giggle uncontrollably. Shiloh was about to interrupt with suggesting dinner, when her holo rang. She excused herself as Vector began to attempt to teach her sister how to say hello.

Shiloh entered the office and put the call through, "My Lord Ardyth" Shiloh bowed in deference, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I am in need of your skills"

Shiloh returned, a serious look on her face. Vector noticed the change in her aura immediately.

"Who was on the holo, Shiloh?" Vector inquired, concerned.

"Lord Ardyth" Shiloh answered, "I have work to do"

"But we just got here! Can't you tell her you have company?" Brynn whined at her daughter

"One does not deny a Sith Lord, especially not when said sith lord is answerable only to the Emperor himself. She is not a woman I would anger, not for you, not for anyone."Shiloh shot back.

Brynn rolled her eyes, indignant, this was no way to treat guests.

"Sith train on Korriban right?" Kianna inquired curiously

"they do, Kianna."

"Mother says I am to go to Korriban after our visit. I am going to be a sith" Kianna pronounced rather proudly.

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7: Ainsley

The gundark wandered into her sights, Ainsley felt her breathing slow, felt cold durasteel against her cheek and the wet ground against her body. Akaavi was beside her silent, two other mandalorians in their particular party crouching silent so as not to startle the beast. She breathed in, "Akaavi" she whispered. Akaavi didn't answer, "psssst Akaavi!" She whispered again.

"Ainsley the shot is perfect, take it! What's the matter?" Akaavi whispered back, serious and confused.

"Is that cute Mando with the black hair still checking out my ass?" Ainsley asked calmly, keeping the animal in her sights, with both her scope and the cyber enhancement on her left eye.

"What?" Akaavi asked in disbelief.

"Answer the question woman, is he?" the gundark paused to sniff the air, suspicious.

The zabrak woman looked over her shoulder to spy their hunting mates. Sure enough the rather handsome dark haired youth, with some disconcerting green eyes, was admiring Ainsleys rather well rounded and well formed posterior.

"Yes" Akaavi hissed

"Still got it" Ainsley whispered to herself, she squeezed the trigger, felt the recoil rock against her shoulder, the gundark dropped with the well placed blaster shot, a clean kill right between the eyes.

"OYA" the three Mando's said in unison, Akaavi slapped Ainsley's shoulder in congratulations, and Ainsley, ever the flirt, was sure to get up slowly, taking special care to accent the item of admiration for that cute kid, he reminded her of Corso when they had first met.

Ainsley was having a blast, they had been on Dxun now for 6 days, this was her second kill, Mandolorians really did know how to have a good time, Ainsley would be leaving the following day, thinking she might pay a visit to Risha and her latest Dubrillion prince, on her way back home. The two Mando youths moved to bag the kill, Ainsley held dreamy green eyes gaze as he walked by, he tripped on a root as he held her gaze, his friend laughing at him. Ainsley turned towards the speeders smiling to herself. "Yep, still got it." She heard Akaavi chuckle.

The two women reached the main hunting camp and made their way to their shared tent to clean off the mud and sweat from the day. When she got there she noticed her holo was blinking with a new message. Without a second thought she placed it on the table and hit play, expecting Corso, Aaron and Cohen to have left her a sweet little message. This vacation was exactly what she needed, big guns, good sport, sexy men, and no jealous husband so she could flirt and ogle in peace. Still she missed them, especially her boys. To her surprise a Twilek showed up on instead.

"Captain Ainsley Isiz, my name is Vette, and I am an old friend of one of your former crew members, Risha." Vette, vette, The little slave girl Risha had told her about, the one her father had freed back when she was little, Ainsley vaguely remembered the story, but remembered Risha saying they had been close, she also remembered Risha saying the girl was probably dead. "The job my collegue and I would like to offer you has a large sum of credits attached to it, and is also a mission of mercy. For more details please call this secured holo frequency."

The message ended, leaving Ainsley wondering, she hadn't taken a job since she had given birth to Aaron almost 4 years ago, and she eventually stopped getting offers all together, most people assuming she had retired from the smuggling business. In part they were right. The mission of mercy part had peaked her curiosity.

"Are you going to call her back?" Akaavi inquired, knowing how long it had been since Ainsley had done anything since bearing those children of hers.

"No harm in hearing her out right?"Ainsley punched in the frequency she had been given.

It wasn't Vette on the other line, but a man wearing an imperial uniform. "Captain Isiz, I see you received Vette's message, I am Captain Quinn, and I am the one looking to hire you for your rather impressive services." Ainsley was immediately on guard, she had more the a few bounties on her head in the Empire, and she wasn't about to let them collect on them now.

"Alright Captain Quinn what's your angle, Vette said it was a mercy mission? You looking to defect or something? "She asked

"No, I need you to smuggle a child out of Imperial space." He answered curtly "This child would otherwise be sold into slavery or killed otherwise. "

"Geeze what did this kid do?" Ainsley asked, already feeling bad for the kid.

"She was born without the force." The Imperial answered plainly, to the point.

Ainsley was surprised, she had heard of smuggling force sensitives out of the Empire, from families not wanting their kids sent to the sith academy. She had helped run a job like that back on Balmorra. She had never heard of a "normal" needing to be taken out to avoid the Sith and their craziness before.

"I am prepared to pay you 200,000 credits, 20% now and the rest once she is safely in republic space. "

That was a lot of credits.

"Where's the pick up?"

"Drumund Kaas"

Ainsley let out a low whistle, she hadn't done a Kaas run since before her gun run to Ord Mantell.

"I have already prepared the proper credentials that will allow you to land in the spaceport, your coloured history will not be known to the customs agents." Quinn continued.

"My bounties are worth a lot more than 200,000 credits, how do I know this isn't a trap?" Ainsley challenged back.

"Because the child in question is my child. I have no desire to see her harmed in anyway, you are the best smuggler in republic space, committing more than a dozen affronts to the Empire and we have yet to catch you. She would be in safe hands." Ainsley heard emotion in his voice for the first time, she heard sincerity there. She thought of her own children, of the things she would do if they were threatened. She had been burned by the Empire before, badly, and it was a very real possibility that she could be walking into a trap, he gut told her otherwise. She prayed to the force and for the sake of her children that her gut was right.

"Send me those credentials and that 20%, I can be in Drumund Kaas in 2 days" Ainsley gave her answer.


	8. Chapter 8: Elliah

Elliah made her way to Master Shan's chambers. The two younglings had been found, in the gnarls of all places, this was the third time they had run off. They were running out of ideas. She walked into the spacious room, caught eyes with the orders grand master, gave her a respectful bow, then her eyes landed on the two troublesome younglings. They were both skinny little things, both girls, and both could be uncommonly mean to anyone else who attempted friendship with them. The older of the two was not a common sight on Tython, a Rattataki, already fully tattooed when she had arrived to the Order, large white grey eyes, that loved to roll whenever she was chastised, Rateah. The second, younger, was a Miraluka, had been with the order since birth. Avacynne had a shock of honey blonde hair, pretty heart shaped lips, and loved trying to adorn her simple eye veil with beads and ribbons, she was quite vain. Elliah had often wondered if this was her child, and that it was her test to quiet the anger and vanity in her daughter. Regardless they were her responsibility, and for the third time she had been worried sick over them.

"Girls, to my meditation room, now" Elliah ordered the girls in a stern voice, Rateah rolled her eyes, and Avacynne curled those pretty heart shaped lips. When they arrived she sat each girl on opposite sides of the room. "five hours" was all Elliah said.

"FIVE HOURS..." cried Rateah

"But Master Elliah that's not f…" Avacynne started

Elliah held up her hand and and turned to Avacynne, "Fair? Avacynne, this is the third time the two of you have run away, there are still flesh raiders in the gnarls, was it fair to the knight who now has a blaster wound looking for you? Five hours of meditation, think on what you have done, meditate on the force, quiet you heart, young one, life isn't fair, as a jedi you will face uneven odd, and injustice, the galaxy does not understand the word fair." Elliah lectured quietly, hoping her words would reach her this time.

"I hate the force!" Avacynne pronounced grumpily, pouting as she crossed her legs under her getting into position for meditation.

"You don't' understand anyways Master Elliah, you can do whatever you want." Chimed Rateah

Elliah turned to her with a sad smile.

"No child, I can't"

Elliah stood up and left the girls alone with their thoughts, she waved a young knight over to her and assigned him to the door, lest the girls attempt to run a fourth time.

The two girls managed their silence for ten minutes before Rateah got up and went to sit beside her friend.

"We need to get off this planet" Teah announced again. "they can't keep us forever, if we don't want to be jedi, they can't make us"

"You heard what master Satele said, we have to wait until we're at least 17 before they can let us go" Avacynne replied, crestfallen.

"Piss on Master Satele, and piss on Master Elliah, and piss on the jedi, you wait sister, when the next resupply shuttle gets here, we'll be on it when it leaves. We'll escape and they won't be able to stop us!" Rateah hugged her friend, she was her sister, they were different species, but she had never loved someone so fiercely. "Together forever remember!"

"Together forever!" Avacynne hugged her back. She hated it here. The moment she found out her parents had been jedi and had chosen to give her up she wanted to leave. She hated them, all of them, so she clung to her adopted sister, her best friend. She had a family despite her parents not wanting her, her eye veil got wet as she started to cry. "I love you Teah!"

"I love you too Ava!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ardyth

Quinn cradled Mitka, now three days old, he held her bottle up and she gulped the formula down greedily, dribbles running down her bright red chin, her large yellow eyes stared up intently at him. Malavai cooed quietly at her, exclaiming how big she had gotten, and how good a girl she was for eating all of her breakfast. He told her how proud he was of her for being so good for aunty Vette. Vette yawned, good, she was up at least 4 times a night with the rug rat, and she had savored every moment. Captain Isiz was due today, Quinn had noted the fabricated com signal entering Imperial space yesterday and had tracked her since.

Quinn and Vette where in a small cramped flat on the out skirts of Kaas city, in the alien sector, barely patrolled or looked at by law enforcement, except when hunting for an appropriate scapegoat for some crime or another. It had devolved into a veritable ghetto, the flat itself was garishly decorated Quinn noted, all purples and greens, but it was Vettes home, and it was one of the safest places to hide Mitka while they waited to smuggle her away from danger. Quinn had visited daily, was there to rock her to sleep every night, trying to commit her every feature to memory. He took countless holo images but deleted them as soon as they were taken, the risk of keeping one too great. Vette had never seen Quinn who was so typically stoic, smile so much, then he did in the past three days, nor had she ever seen him so sad. Mitka finished the last of her bottle, Quinn had dosed it with enough sedative to ensure Mitka would not wake when they reached the space port. Not for the first time did he swallow a lump forming in his throat. Vette had packed the small, soft animal carrier with a familiar blanket, and Quinn tucked a letter, hand written, into the folds, and he placed the sleeping babe into the bag. Vette checked her pistols and handed Quinn his, they nodded to each other, grabbed the bag and headed for the space port.

The holo blipped with an incoming call, Ainsley appeared, "Captain Quinn, your shipment of Orokeets is here, just waiting to settle up and we'll be out of your hair."

Quinn nodded curtly, "I'll be there shortly, with your pay Captain Isiz."

Those damnable birds where all the rage with the Kaas city nobility, it was rare to see a highborn lady without one of the squawking, preening birds, the two creatures so alike he mused, he was thankful for the near constant rain lest the streets be stained white.

He strode into the space port, flashed his ident chip and was welcomed with crisp salutes and no questions, advantages to being married to one of the most powerful sith in the Empire. Vette followed close behind. A young officer saluted him at the hangar doors, handing him a data pad.

"All credentials check out sir, you didn't have to come, we could have had the birds delivered to your estate."

"Ensign, these birds are a personal gift for my wife, I would inspect the goods before accepting them, dismissed."Quinn replied, signing his name at the bottom of the datapad.

"Yeah, and one of them's mine!" added Vette

Quinn passed his hands over the security console when the ensign left, shutting off the security cameras. He and Vette entered, with a nod Vette fell back and began a perimeter sweep. Standing by her large freighter stood the Captain Isiz, hands on hips, long leather coat only partially concealing the two vintage pistols, the gleaming durasteel glinting in the light. Quinn recalled her dossier, 4 bounties on her head, three for smuggling, two from the Hutt Cartel, one from the Exchange and one bounty for privateering from Imperial High Command. She was also a champion gunslinger, he read the reports of soldiers who had fought against her in the battle for Corellia, she had almost single handedly taken down the Voidwolf and turned his fleet of pirates against the Empire. It had been a devastating loss. She was an opponent to be respected.

A large Zabrak woman carried out a cage with two Orokeet chicks.

"Well Captain, as promised." She nodded to the birds, then handed the Zabrak a datapad.

Quinn transferred the remaining credits, then place the bag on the floor gently, unzipping it, and lifted his sleeping daughter, cradling her protectively.

"Oh my staaars, you forget how little they are!" Ainsley squeaked gently.

Quinn started listing off all the necessities he had packed for her, he looked at the cage, as if reading his mind Ainsley put his worry to rest.

"Don't you worry, I have my oldest sons old crib in there, she'll be safe and comfortable."

The Zabrak collected the bag that they had brought Mitka in and took it into the ship.

Vette circled, now on one of the high platforms, scanning for anything out of the ordinary, not much escaped her keen eyes. Then she saw it, a form, a shadow, she drew her pistols, crept closer, it was above her, all dark blending easily with the pipes, wires and beams of the hangar bay roof. She followed the form, and noticed the long graceful edge of a sniper rifle, Vette shot the form, in the knee.

"Quinn we've got someone up here"

The assassin fell hard onto the platform floor, grunting hard.

Quinn pulled his pistol and aimed it at Ainsley, Mitka still in his arms.

Ainsley pulled her pistols, aimed them both at Quinn.

"I think we might have ourselves a problem here Captain Quinn." Ainsley said, a hard edge in her eyes.

"I dare say we do, Captain Isiz".


	10. Chapter 10: Shiloh

Shiloh slipped her mask on, despite the pains he had taken to cover his tracks, she had picked up his scent, it was her job to find the hidden. Discover truths. She was good at it, she was the best, she both loved and hated her work, loved the puzzles, loved unraveling the clues. More often than not though she hated the truths. She had discovered many truths in her career, about the Empire, about the Republic, about those that rule on both sides, and both sides were ugly. Thoughts drifted to her sister, her shy demeanor, her easy smile, her kind heart. She would be chewed up, spit out and crushed on Korriban, she would most likely die there, deemed weak for her compassionate heart. Her mother was a fool. Shiloh would fly her to Tython herself, as dangerous as it would be, the Jedi were far from perfect, but they would not kill Kianna for failure, they would nurture her, not condemn her for her sweet nature.

She pushed it out of her mind. Today she was tasked with murdering an innocent child, a mere babe in arms. Shiloh had not yet decided if she would go through with it. If after the Smuggler left she would simply let Quinn go. Lords Ardyth and Kaervrek would not know, it was a huge risk to take. Regardless she had followed the trail here, to this hangar, she spied a perfect birds nest, switched on her stealth field generator and climbed into the rafters to wait for her quarry.

The large freighter landed first. Shiloh, shot a homing beacon onto the hull, with her wrist attachment, the stealth field shimmered in the dust, but she remained hidden. A woman of about 30 stepped out, long duster, blonde hair, Cyborg, with extensive cybernetic enhancements on her right eye and face, with a well muscled red Zabrak, Mandalorian. Captain Ainsley Isiz and Akaavi Spar. The ship was inspected by three young Imperial officers, all seemed to check out. Not long after Malavai Quinn stepped into the hangar, with the Twilek Vette. Shiloh knew them both, personally, her and Vector had been invited to dine with the Emperor's Wrath on more than one occasion. She respected Quinn immensely, she had hoped that she would not have been able to pick up his trail, and it had been a difficult trail to pick up.

She looked through the scope, read each parties lips. Waited. The child entered her scope, tiny, wrapped in a blanket, Quinn held her, there was no clear shot, Shiloh clenched her jaw, she had to decide.

White hot pain lanced through her, her whole body bent as she reached for her knee, she felt herself falling, she hit the metal floor with a grunt, the breath knocked out of her. She tried to breath in, once, twice, finally her lungs started working again, but her mask was too tight.

"Quinn we've got someone up here" Vette yelled down.

Shiloh looked up, two pistol barrels trained at her head.

"Up" the Twilek commanded her.

Shiloh struggled to her feet, her knee had a hole in it, she could smell her burnt flesh, the second she put weight on it, the pain flared white again, her stomach turned, but she held it. She limped forward, ahead of Vette, her mask still on, she breathed hard, a new pain coming from her side. A cracked rib maybe? When she got to Quinn, she noticed more guns out, the Mandalorian there now, large techstaff in hand, large bulbous and heavy looking ends. Lovely. One of them came down on her good leg, forcing her to her knees, sharp intake of breath, black spots in front of her eyes, or was it her mask? Her mask was ripped off, along with a handful of hair, but she was glad for the fresh air. For about five seconds, then all eyes were on her. She was relieved of her vibroblade, two pistols, 3 smoke grenades, her stealth generator and her second rifle. No one could ever argue Shiloh wasn't prepared for all situations. Except for Twileks who could see through stealth generators.

"Cipher 9" Quinn looked at her, an emotionless look on his face.

"former" Shiloh corrected him, that earned her the back end of a pistol to the face. Now she tasted blood.

"You know her?" Asked Isiz, her pistols still drawn, one on Quinn and one on her.

"Yes but I didn't hire her" Quinn looked at her then, expectant.

"You're wife, Quinn, and her father. They wanted to ensure that you would do your duty, barring that, I was to do it in your stead." She looked up at the Smuggler, "Never marry a Sith Pureblood, they're a twisted lot."

"No kidding" Ainsley agreed.

Quinn handed the baby to Vette, looked at Shiloh, put his hands around her neck and bent very closely, his lips brushing against her ear as her spoke. "I am going to kill you."His hand squeezed, and then his other fist was on her, she saw stars, then again, and again. Shiloh was on the floor now, her nerves on fire, nothing but pain filled her thoughts, while Captain Malavai Quinn viciously assaulted his daughters would be assassin. There was fire in his eyes, his perfectly combed black hair tussled and out of place. His normally expressionless face, twisted in anger. Shiloh understood, she had threatened his child. She would have done the same to anyone who would have threatened one of her own. The three women looked on, not moving a muscle to help, all equally disgusted with someone who would kill a three day old infant. There was cold durasteel against her temple, she heard the the high pitched sound of the blaster charging.

"You don't want to kill me" She choked out, she spit blood to help her lips and mouth form words, to keep breathing.

"I'm pretty sure he does sweetheart" Ainsley said matter of factly. "And if the good Captain wasn't, I sure as hell would be. This is the kind of job you say no to, Blue, just some friendly advice before he puts a hole in your head"

"Lord…Ardyth is expecting my report, in person. If I don't report to her, she'll know. She'll send another." Shiloh waited, Ardyth wasn't expecting an in person report, but she honestly didn't want to die, she had to take care of Kianna, she wanted to see Vector again, she would be needing another massage after this. She twisted, to look up at Quinn, barrel pressing painfully against her temple, boring a hole. She saw his eye twitch, recognition, mind working, chewing on her words.

"You will report to my wife that I did my duty, that I buried our child beside my mother in an unmarked grave" His voice was hoarse, but his composure was returning.

"Yes sir" Shiloh managed back, and she meant it, piss on the Sith, she was no baby killer, she vowed never to take on a target that was too young to legally drink. Her nose was bleeding she noted absently, broken too….she had such a pretty nose, the back of his pistol came down towards her, hard, Black spots, gave way to stars, then white, then blessedly the pain fell back as her eyes rolled, she passed out.


	11. Chapter 11: Ainsley

Ainsley watched the Chiss assassin go down with a thud, her chest moving up and down, still alive, her right eye swelling shut. She thought of her husband then, and how despite the fact that she was out to murder a baby, Corso wouldn't have raised a finger to her. She considered Quinn, this born and bred Imperial, fixing the cuffs of his shirt, she saw cufflinks under that long black leather jacket he wore, cufflinks, Ainsley wondered if he even owned a t-shirt.

"We cannot linger here" He said crisply, tenderly taking the baby. He moved towards her, and Ainsley reached out her arms to take the small, still sleeping bundle. He stared at her for a long time, and her heart broke for him. "Where will you take her?" he asked quietly.

"There's a great orphanage on Coruscant, run by some really wonderful people, they have a 90% placement rate, the highest in the republic, probably the galaxy. From what I've been told the 10% that isn't placed with families still get a top notch education and move on to be active and positive members of society, I'm pretty sure the woman who runs the place was raised there. New Beginnings is what they're called." Quinn nodded, eyes never leaving his daughters sleeping face. Ainsley hesitated for a moment then put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, his cool blue eyes shining, he was fighting hard to keep it together. "I'll keep tabs on her. From one parent to another, I promise you, she'll be loved!"

Then Malavai Quinn said something entirely out of character for him, "Thank you." He placed her in Ainsleys arms, kissed his daughters forehead, and whispered "I love you".

"Go now, I'll take care of this mess" He nodded towards the crumpled, unconscious woman on the floor.

Ainsley turned and left, no more words to be spoken. Baby Mitka was so light in her arms, that new baby smell tickling her nose, she sighed.

Well after they had jumped to hyperspace, those little yellow eyes blinked open, they searched for those familiar blue eyes, his soft voice that she knew so well, her tummy rumbled, and she started to cry, little hands balled into fists, little legs kicking their displeasure.

Ainsley, had the bottle warmed and ready, "Shhhh, baby girl, it's ok, it's ok". Mitka gulped it down, examining this new person, her little red hands flew up, and Ainsley offered her finger. Mitka grabbed hold of it, eyes still on Ainsleys face. They walked to the bridge together, Ainsley cooing quietly to her the entire time. It felt good to hold her, this little one who had lost everything just for the way she was born. Ainsley traced around her face, she gurgled and kicked her legs happily, they sat on the bridge like that for a couple of hours until Mitka fell asleep again.

She crept quietly back to her room, where she had set up the crib, and gently put her down. She watched her sleep a little while longer, then made her way to the holo room where Akaavi was reading.

"I'm in trouble" Ainsley announced.

Akaavi raised an eyebrow and put down the datapad. "Oh?"

"There's no way I could ever give that baby up." She threw her hand up in the air, "I swore, I was done having kids after Cohen was born, but…..This girl…I can't. I made a promise to that she would be loved, and that red skin of hers, in the republic." Ainsley knew Mitka would have a hard time growing up. The republic welcomed all alien species, but one look at that red skin and those ridges and most people would reject her.

"What about Corso?"

"Are you kidding? This is Corso Riggs, he won't care, he wanted a daughter so bad, and was so sad when I said enough. He'll be over the moons, he could give to shits if she's a pureblood." Her husband, with the giant heart, always bringing home stray kittens he found in the field. He wouldn't turn away a baby who had lost it's parents. He couldn't. He would love her as much as she loved her now. The boys could use a sister, she thought. She changed her route on the Navicomputer. It would take longer, they would need to stop to refuel, pick up some more baby supplies, but they were going straight home to Dantooine instead of Coruscant. Ainsley missed them suddenly, an ache in her chest, her three boys.

"We'll make a quick stop on Nar Shaaddaa for fuel, baby stuff and some food, Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours" She told Akaavi, as they settled in for a game of Paazak.


	12. Chapter 12: Elliah

Avacynne got out of her bunk in the youngling dormitories, she would normally go wake Teah, but tonight she had other plans. She had finally figured out where it was, the records room, where they kept birth records, death records. She wanted to know their names, her parents, the ones that abandoned her. She wanted to find them, see their faces and ask them why, why didn't they want her. The temple was quiet, with a handful of sentries keeping watch at night. There was now sentries posted at the dormitory doors, thanks to Avacynne and Rateah's antics, Ava wasn't heading for the door anyways, she climbed up the window ledge, planted her hands and legs into the familiar grooves, and climbed up, she saw the dark outline of the window she was heading to, and she climbed up, with the confidence and nimbleness of one who had done this many times.

Elliah, couldn't sleep, she felt off balance. She had meditated and stretched as she normally did, but she still felt restless, she missed Felix, had he been there, he would have taken care of her restlessness, he would have tired her out and they would have both been sleeping quite happily by now. He was still on Nar Shaddaa, not much had changed in a week, the spacedocks were being held captive by an extremist anti Cartel group. That was all they had discovered, diplomacy was not going well. She got up and wrapped a robe around her, maybe a walk would help.

Lieutenant Felix Iresso, signaled with his hands to the other republic troops creeping quietly towards their objective. Two guards, one sniper above, flank left. He pulled out his vibroknife, they didn't want to lose the element of surprise, a squad had already been taken, three dead, the rest captives, with the rest of the civilians who had been unfortunate enough to be in the spaceport at the time the terrorists had attacked. The sergeant gave the signal and the two soldiers popped up, grabbing the guards from behind, the vibroknife slide across flesh, silent, the only noise being the soft wet gurgling of blood as the man died. Felix would have felt bad for the Peoples Freedom, had they not resorted to terrorist tactics, they had bombed the Promenade, and rigged the spaceports to blow. They had captured and killed a Hutt, on a live holo feed no less, which ended all chances for diplomacy, they had taken hostages, and were now threatening to start executing them if they're demands weren't met. The demands being the complete and total dismantling of the Hutt Cartel, for them to return Hutta to the Evocii, and for each and every Hutt to stand trial for their crimes. It was never going to happen. The third soldier reached the sniper, then gave the signal for the all clear. The pressed on towards their third bomb, they needed to dismantle it and four more before they could make a move to save the hostages, and take down the leadership. It was shaping up to be a long night.

Avacynne climbed back into the Temple, on the top floor. She spied a knight out for a late night walk, and ducked into the shadows, he stopped furrowed his brows, stood a moment longer and kept walking. She padded softly towards the door she was looking for, hugging the walls. The door was unguarded, the jedi used the honor code, trusting each other to do what was right. Ava smiled, and slid her small body into the large room. Holocrons, hundreds, maybe thousands of them, lined the walls and tall shelves. Ava bite her lower lip, there was a terminal, she went to it, needing to get up on her tippy toes to see. She searched her name, and was given the location of the pertinent holocron, she made her way to where it was stored.

Elliah walked the halls, and met a young Twilek knight when she reached the top floor, he nodded kindly to her, and they exchanged pleasantries. He was being sent to Balmorra the following day to help with the reconstruction, it was his first assignment, and he was anxious. Elliah wished him well, and the two parted. She walked the wide circle of the upper level, and she almost missed it, the door to the records room was ajar. She poked her head in, looked around the large dark room, and called out, "Hello?", there was no answer, she spied a blinking terminal, Master Minah was getting old, Elliah remembered and probably forgot about it. She went in to turn it off.

Felix and the rest of his squad reached the final bomb, it had been a grim business, but it was almost over, they were that much closer to bringing the insurrection to a close, and he was that much closer to getting back to Elliah. Their bomb specialist went to work dismantling it, he covered the way they came. Some minutes later, he heard the crack of the arming mechanism being crushed underfoot by the bomb specialist. The bombs were too big to transport, but they left them inert, the major components broken, so that they could not be re-armed, at least not quickly he had been assured. He heard them before he saw them, the heavy footsteps of more terrorists. "We have company."

Avacynne wasn't alone, she heard the voice, the footsteps inside the big room. She was half way up one of the giant shelves, unable to bring the holocron down to her using the force, she froze, daring not to breath. Her heart was pounding in her head. She was running out of time, so she crept quietly up, she could see it, just out of reach, a little higher, her fingers brushed the softly glowing cube, a little more, and she was grasping it in her hand. As quickly as her free three limbs could carry her, she scrambled down, cradling the holocron, careful not to make a sound, careful, so careful. She heard footsteps, coming closer, she needed a terminal, she had come so far, she needed to know, she had to get the information she had come here for.

Elliah's heart dropped, the name in the search was Avacynne Auren, She knew then what was happening, what that little girl was after, she wanted to know who her parents were, Elliah had to stop her, it would only cause more pain, she hurried to the location the terminal had identified, it was already gone. "Avacynne? Please stop, this will only cause pain." She called out, hoping the small girl would listen. "Avacynne, I know you're in here, return the holocron, let's talk." She turned a corner in the back of the room, she saw her, such a tiny figure, the holocron was in the terminal, displaying it's contents. "Avacynne, come away from there." Elliah spoke gently, she saw her little body, shoulder shaking, she found what she was looking for and she was crying. She came closer, was going to put an arm around the little girls shoulders, she spun around, and Elliah could feel the anger, the pain, the hurt.

"It's you" Anguish in Avacynnes voice. "You, you're my mother, what did I do?" she wailed, "why didn't you want me?"

Elliah was stunned, was she really her daughter? Her heart went out, her memories, the birth, her own pain of losing her, thinking what she did was for the best.

"I wanted you more then life itself child" Elliah dropped to her knees, "but I was in no position to give you the life you deserved, I broke into a million pieces the day I gave birth to you, but I knew you would have a better life in the temple, then with a single poor teenage mother. I had nothing , I had no one, and I think about the baby I gave up every day, I looked for you everywhere I went, I didn't even know I had a daughter until just now." Elliah wanted to take this troubled girl in her arms, hold her forever.

"I hate you" Avacynne spat out, and she ran, she ran as hard as her skinny legs would take her, tears falling down her cheeks, she had to get out, she wanted to leave, she hated her, with all her heart, all she ever wanted was a mother and a father who loved her, and she chose this, the jedi, the force, instead of her, her mother didn't want her and she hated her for it.

Elliah took the holocron out of the terminal, and there mocking her, where the names, Elliah Doolaaren and Kahrn Gideion, followed by Avacynne Auren – Daughter. Her heart broken, raw as the day she gave birth to that tiny baby.


	13. Chapter 13: Ardyth

Quinn watched the freighter take off, his daughter safely aboard, he allowed himself a moment of relief. Ardyth would not reach her. He looked down at the Chiss agent, Shiloh, he rolled her over with his booted foot. Her breathing was shallow, angry red purple bruises on her face, the wound on her knee was oozing, he observed her with the skilled eyes of a field medic and pulled out his kolto injector, and gave her the bare minimum, to slow any infection that might take root. He then slung her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"What about the birds?" Vette inquired, chirping at the brightly feathered chicks.

Quinn pulled out his blaster with his free hand, and with two decisive and well aimed shots, killed them both. "They didn't survive the journey" then holstered his weapon.

"I was STANDING right there Quinn! A little warning!" Vette whined and chased after him

They made it through the spaceport with the unconscious Chiss, with little to no questions, assassination attempts were common place on Drummond Kass, and the Emperor's Wrath had more than her fair share of enemies, an attempt on her husbands' life was expected. They got into the speeder hefting the limp body into the back seat and left. Quinn pulled over on the lonely Jungle road, it was prime Mandalorian hunting ground, with a healthy Gundark population. Quinn took Shiloh out of the back seat, both getting soaked in the downpour, he left her on the side of the road.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill her?" Vette asked curiously.

"I didn't"

Ardyth was sitting at her vanity, putting an ornate golden piercing through a cheek ridge, the effect was lovely, accenting her bright yellow eyes, and her cheek bones. Simple black trousers, a dangerously low cut white blouse and a long sleeved black bolero, she smelled of temple lily perfume, a scent reserved for sith. Her gold jewelry tinkled gently when she turned her head to see her husband, soaking wet and muddy.

"Malavai?!" she said, taken aback. It was rare to see him less then perfectly presented.

He peeled the wet clothing off and Ardyth admired the view, she would need to wait, her body needed time to recover from the birth, but watching his lean and well muscled body move, droplets falling from his hair, meandering down his chest, her passion and desire flared. Ardyth looked forward to trying to get pregnant again. His cool blue eyes caught hers, and he gave her an intense look, she could feel anger in him, passion, pain even, the business of the abomination had been difficult on him, but he was strong, she stood up. Quinn held a towel around his waist, wanting a hot shower. They were expected for lunch with his father in law. Ardyth ran a finger up his cool chest, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, tasting his suppressed emotions, hate mingled with love, disgust mingled with desire. Ardyth took perverted joy in his conflict. He was hers, this man, hopelessly hers, even when he hated her with his whole being, he loved her. Ardyth remembered the feelings well, she had felt as he felt once. He would get no pity from her.

"Go take your shower, my husband, father is expecting us in two hours." She breathed into his ear. She left him in their chamber, standing naked, towel at his feet, boiling in emotion.

Lord Kaervrek waited at the restaurant tall, imposing, emanating dark energy, he was darkly handsome, his deep red hair had flecks of grey, great silver beads adorned his cheek tendrils, and when he smiled it was the smile of a predator. He saw his daughter on the arm of her husband, she walked with grace and confidence, her husband was in tailored pants and jacket, his shirt was tailored as well, the top button of his shirt was undone, after all lunches were casual, he matched her stride for stride, head held high. When they reached him, Ardyth embraced her father, kissing his cheeks. Quinn gave a respectful bow. Kaervrek still had his doubts about him, but his daughters power flared brightly when she was with him. He would be tolerated. His rank however would not be.

When they were seated and a bottle of wine ordered, he tossed the Major pin on the table. "My son in law, and the husband of one of the most powerful Siths in the Empire, needs a rank fitting of his stature, you will be a Moff one day Malavai."

Ardyth smiled, both her and her father had lobbied high command to promote Quinn, she was pleased they came through, it had been an easy choice, yes, she had influenced the decision, but Quinn was also a gifted officer, deserving of the new rank.

"Thank you, my Lord" Quinn took the pin in hand, he rubbed his thumb over the insignia, he felt dirty, it was ill gotten, but he was pleased none the less, Moff, Moff Quinn, he was more than qualified, High command would be stupid not to give him such a posting. His name was rising, his pride and ambition, puffed him up. He took his glass of red wine, and toasted with his wife and father in law. He would be alright, more than alright, he and Ardyth would have more children, their plans would get back on track.

His daughter was alive and safe, as was he, the Emperor was just.


	14. Chapter 14: Shiloh

Shiloh woke, slowly, only one eyes opened, the swelling keeping the other stubbornly shut, she felt the cool rain on her face, she realized she was wet everywhere, the dampness penetrating to her bones. She shivered, her knee was throbbing, she rolled onto her side and her ribs groaned their displeasure, she had been in similar situations, she grit her teeth and propped herself up on her arms, surveying her surroundings. Jungle, wet muddy Drummond Kaas jungle, she moved her good leg under her, only to slip in the mud, jarring her already tender body. Shiloh swore, Vector had offered to come with her, but she didn't want him to be there, she didn't want anyone to be there, to help take part in the death of an innocent. She needed them now, she needed Vector, she needed Lokin, hell she needed Kaliyo and Temple, not Scorpio though, she would probably just watch Shiloh suffer in fascination, noting how weak and fragile her body was.

She finally managed to stand up, balancing most of her weight on her good leg. She heard, then smelled the Gundark before she saw it. She cursed Quinn, then Lord Ardyth, she set her jaw, and her wet hands were made into fists her weapons gone, Quinn neglecting to return them to her. The beast snorted, and growled, lumbering towards her, it's large muscled body glistened in the rain, it's breath coming out in puffs of steam. Shiloh would fight, she was never one to give up. She remembered nearly two years ago, armed to the teeth but helpless, her mind bending, unable to control what she did, who she hurt, the word. She remembered her darkest moment, pistol against her head, wanting it all to just stop, so tired, so filled with rage she couldn't express. His voice, Watcher X, beyond the grave, coaxing her to fight, not to give up, how she regretted his death in those moments. Shiloh had survived Jadus, she had survived the mind control, she had survived Hunter, she would survive, or she would die trying.

The beast saw her, small eyes wild, twisted by the evil that permeated this planet. It was hunting, and it scented her blood, easy prey. It snarled, Shiloh's lip curled in response.

"Come on then" She said.

The beast charged her, Shiloh side stepped, ignoring the pain in her knee, she swung a well aimed fist at the beasts eye, it stumbled back, and screamed it's anger. The Gundark knashed it's teeth and swung one of it's large fists at her, Shiloh ducked out of the way barely, swinging again at the jugular. Her fist connected reverberating down her arm. She turned swinging her left elbow upwards, connecting with the sweet spot directly below the jaw. The beasts large fist finally connected with her, the rest of her ribs craking in turn, she was thrown to the ground, he head hit something hard, her breath caught in her throat. The gundark was on her then, searching for a soft morsel to bite into. Shiloh's arm went up instinctively protecting her face, the beast bite down. Shilow felt sharp teeth tearing into flesh, a powerful jaw that would snap and grind bone. Shiloh screamed out and her other fist went for the eyes again, she tug her fingers into the soft jelly of the eye, squeezing with every ounce of strength she had left, she felt her fingers seep in, felt the fluid running down her knuckles. The beast released her arm, it's large hands batting at its face, Shiloh scrambled, trying to get to a standing position, but her body rebelled, the mud robbing her feet and hands of their grip. Fight. The Gundark lunged again, caught Shiloh at an awkward angle, she was on her side, arms pinned down, she felt the stench of its breath, choking her, the weight of the beast stole her breath away.

The gundark slumped, its attack ended, the beast's eyes rolled back into its head. Shiloh smelled burned flesh, it was dead. Somehow Shiloh was still alive. The beast rolled off of her, and she breathed long deep breaths, adrenaline still pumping, keeping her broken body from feeling anything. Two armor clad figures strode up to her, a rifle slung over each of their shoulders. One removed their helmet, revealing a heavily tattooed face. He knelt in front of her, she red eyes were wild, her body was shaking.

"That was a hell of a fight, sorry we didn't reach you sooner Chiss. There aren't many who could take on a gundark single handed like you did." He sounded impressed, pulled out a Kolto injector, Shiloh jumped at his touch. "It's just Kolto, you're in bad shape, I'm not here to hurt you." She allowed him to inject her, then nodded her appreciation. "Come on then, let's get you out of here, you're in shock." He picked her up like a ragdoll, she clutched her mangled arm.

"Vector Hyllus" she said, her voice felt very far away, "please."

"What's your name cyare?" He asked, knowing to keep her awake, to keep her talking.

"Shiloh Chint'aro" Shiloh replied,

She closed her eyes, she was tired, her head resting on the tattooed mans chest. She heard him speak to his companion in a language she couldn't place. She concentrated on her breathing, Shiloh was a survivor.

Vector was at the Citadel when he got the call, he and Eckard Lokin had agreed to show Brynn and Kianna the sights, he was eternally grateful to Eckard. His charm had won over Shiloh's mother almost instantly, she was blushing and giggling like a school girl, Vector, hung back with Kianna, who was mortified by her mother's antics.

"Are you Vector Hyllus" A rather large tattooed Mandalorian asked.

"We are" He answered curious, suspicious.

"Me and my hunting party found your friend Shiloh, fighting off a Gundark in the jungle with her bare hands. She's in bad shape, she asked for you. Our medic is looking after her, but she's going to need a tank. Soon" Vector scented Eckard come up behind him.

"Go get her Vector, I'll bring the girls home and ready my clinic. Be swift." Dr. Lokin furrowed his brows, there would be time enough to ask questions, he wanted Shiloh near him and safe. She was like the daughter he never had.

Vector nodded, and climbed into his speeder rushing to his mate, the hive was abuzz with questions, concerns, they had come to be quite fond of her as well. They should have insisted on going with her, they were Dawn Herald, they could have helped. Vectors mouth was set in a frown, the speeder needed to move faster. He reached the camp and was greeted by the same Mandalorian who he had spoken to, not one hour earlier. He stood a solid foot taller than Vector.

"She's a warrior, your woman, didn't seem right to let the beast win after the fight she put up." The large man said with more than a little respect.

"We thank you" Vector replied, pulling back the tent door, he saw her, he suppressed a fit of anger, her aura was dull, pulsing faintly. Her body was a mess, he hoped her spirit fared better, remembering what she had gone through shortly after they met. He hurried her back to their friend, Lokin. She was safe now.


	15. Chapter 15: Ainsley

Ainsley maneuvered the ship through the sky scrapers of Nar Shaddaa, hailing the spaceport. She was running dangerously low on fuel, and needed to land, having already circled a half dozen times. She was getting no reply from the control tower.

"Damn Hutt lackeys" she muttered before trying again, "This is XF Freighter call sign Weather Light, requesting permission to land, we are dangerously low on fuel, Control, an answer would be appreciated!"

Finally the com crackled to life "Uhh, yeah, you can land in hangar bay 14…."

"Must be a new guy" Ainsley remarked to Akaavi.

The ship landed in the appointed hangar bay, Ainsley, settled Mitka into a sling and the two woman made their way to the ship exit.

"Take care of the fuel Kaavi, I'll take munchkin here and grab some food and baby stuff" The door hissed, releasing its seal, then opened. They were greeted by three Evocii pointing blasters at them.

"We are the Peoples Freedom, we have control of Nar Shaddaa, your ship was flagged as a known smuggler ship, with previous dealing with the Hutt Cartel. You are to face justice!" one of the small Evocii declared.

Ainsley sighed, of course, "Wouldn't be a proper trip without a bit of crazy eh Kaavi?"

Akaavi smirked, "I was starting to think we might get away with no crazy this time."

Ainsley turned her attention back to the three standing in front of her, she noticed two still had the safeties on their rifle up. She felt for the plight of the Evocii, she really did, she had met her fair share, and sadly most had vacancies between the ears.

"You kids are aware that Nar Shaddaa is also called the SMUGGLERS moon right? It's kind of our bread and butter. As for the Cartel, I don't like the slugs, but in my line of work you have to deal with them. So why don't you put the guns…"

"She confessed! You admit to conspiring with the Hutts, for taking part in the oppression of the people!" the second Evocii announced looking very triumphant.

"Hey now, I never oppressed anyone! Or conspired with any Hutts!" The second part of her statement might have been a lie.

"But you're a smuggler!" said the third.

Mitka grunted, and whined, she was getting hungry.

"Is that a Sith baby? A smuggler and a sith lover, and a Hutt lover! You're crimes are many, you will come with us!" The first declared.

"This is getting old" Ainsley rolled her eyes, she grabbed the barrel of the only rifle that was a threat, flicked it backwards into the Evociis face, knocking him down her gangplank, the other two attempted to open fire, and were shocked when the rifles didn't work. Akaavi relieved them both of their weapons and they went tumbling down after the first.

Ainsley drew her pistols and the two woman made their way down into the hangar. They were greeted by a dozen armed men, this time they were led by a rather large Nautolan, much to Ainsley's dismay. They weren't so dumb. They couldn't fight their way out of this one, not with the baby in the sling like that.

"Relieve them of their weapons and put them with the other hostages." Ordered the large blue Nautolan.

They were led to a series of large pens the Hutts used for slaves, they were full of people, of all kinds. They were placed in a pen with a handful of men, Ainsley took a closer look, uniforms, Republic military. Crap. She noticed an Evociipicking up one of her pistols.

"Hey! Hey you, keep your dirty fingers off Sparkles!" She yelled at the man, he actually put it down and ran off. "Idiot."

"You named your gun Sparkles?" Asked a tall officer, he had short auburn hair, freckles, a couple of facial tattoos and kind green eyes.

"I didn't, my husband did, she was a gift." Ainsley answered back, letting her eyes take in the handsome view. "Captain Ainsley Isiz" She extended her hand.

"Lieutenant Felix Iresso" He replied and shook it.

Ainsley learned from the Lieutenant what was going on, bombs, hostages and a dead Hutt. The demands were ridiculous. Mitka started to cry in earnest. They had taken the diaper bag along with her weapons, she had nothing to give the hungry baby.

Within ten minutes the hangar was full of the screaming cries of a hungry newborn. The other hostages covered their ears, she saw the sympathetic looks of other mothers. Mitka cried so hard that she now needed a diaper change, Ainsley did her best to calm her new daughter, but there was nothing she could do. She knew exactly what needed to be done, but their captors prevented it.

"Would you shut that baby up!"

"Give me back her diaper bag and I will, you putz!" she replied angrily .

"I could just shoot the little Sith" the thug threatened.

"Give her the damn bag!" Hollered the Nautolan

Bag returned Ainsley changed and fed Mitka, she settled almost instantly. Ainsley was telling Iresso how she came to have her, she dropped the bottle into the diaper bag, and a blanket shifted inside revealing two more pistols. Their eyes met, and Ainsley and the lieutenant smiled, thankful for the dim wits of the Evocii.


	16. Chapter 16: Elliah

The girls had disappeared again, Elliah was a mess. She had confirmation from the jedi guarding the dorms that she had returned, but both Avacynne and Rateah had been gone in the morning. So far there were no leads, all Elliah could hear in her head was Avacynne's angry voice spitting venom, "I hate you." She was young, it would take time for her to understand, but the words stung Elliah no less. She doubted the council would keep them on Tython however, Avacynne was too full of anger, and Rateah's defiance and mean streak meant training both of them would be dangerous. Compounded with the resources used each time they ran away. Elliah had seen it before, with no family to return them to, they would be placed in a conventional orphanage on Couracant. She hoped patient and loving families would take them in and give them the love they needed and deserved. There was no way Avacynne would accept Elliah as a parent or mentor, her feelings of betrayal were too strong.

Meeting Ainsley had been a stroke of luck, only a smuggler would hide blasters in a diaper bag, Felix thought to himself, they needed to bide their time and wait for the right moment. The bombs were disabled, and the Peoples Freedom were scrambling trying to get replacement parts. Unfortunately, the Hutts and the Republic forces on Nar Shaddaa never got confirmation that the bombs had been neutralized. Another team would be going in, it wouldn't take long for them to adapt, and mount a rescue operation for the captives. He and Captain Ainsley would be ready.

Avacynne and Rateah were on the edge of the forest, there was a path and a waterfall nearby, but the path was overgrown and muddy. It had been treacherous, but the two girls were confident they wouldn't be found. If they climbed over a nearby ridge, they could see the Temple landing pad, they took turns checking it throughout the day. There would be a resupply shuttle eventually, and they would be on it, when it left. Avacynne was still reeling from the revelation that Master Elliah was her mother, she had cried in Rateah's arms. Rateah comforted her sister as best she could, they would be gone soon, away from the deceitful Jedi, away from Tython, and they would make their own way in the galaxy.

"So were you stationed on Nar Shaddaa?" Inquired Ainsley, her eyes were on the patrol behind him, they were counting guards, timing patrols.

"No, it was a stop over to pick up more troops, I was heading to Tython." Felix replied. Seven guards patrolling, in two groups, took each patrol 6.3 minutes to walk the entirety of the hanger they were in. He counted at least four in the control room, including the leader. There were more outside the hanger, and who knew how many other hostages in other hangars.

"Tython? Didn't think they posted troopers to Tython, don't the Jedi take care of themselves?" A group of five got off the elevator, bringing her count up to thirteen total. Akaavi flashed her fingers wide twice, indicating ten.

"Wasn't for a posting, I'm on leave, my fiancée is a Jedi, I was going to visit her." Instead he was spending his precious leave in a cage, he was still angry, he wondered if command would extend it after all of this.

"Guess there's a lot I don't know about Jedi! I didn't think relationships, or even marriage was allowed. Mind you, my information didn't come from the best of sources." Ainsley gave Felix a crooked smile, remembering her source.

Felix gave her a quizzical look, this woman had stories he could tell, he would love to hear them some day. His mind turned to Elliah, she would like the captain too.

It was getting dark, and still there was no sign of the runaway girls, the search party was called back, they would resume in the morning. Elliah reached out with the force with her senses, she was near, she was so close, but every path she took, and every bit of brush she turned over there was nothing. She walked down an old path, it was over grown and muddy. Slick from the mist off the nearby waterfall, something caught in the fading sunlight, it shimmered and blinked. Elliah reached down, and picked up a small blue bead, it was the same kind Avacynne liked decorating her eye veil with. Elliah looked up, the waterfall drowning out most sounds, and her heart jumped into her throat, had they fallen? Were they hurt? Elliah knew only that they were alive. It would be impossible to explore closer to the waterfall in the dark, reluctantly she made her way back to the temple, she dropped the bead into her pocket, she would come back at first light with a team.

"That was too close" breathed Rateah when Master Elliah had walked away. "We need to move further up the path"

"That's flesh raider territory though!" Avacynne was worried, she had never seen one, but she saw a Padawan once who had been attacked.

"We'll be ok, we'll sleep here, and we'll go up the path at first light. I'll protect us!" Rateah said with all the confidence and assurance of an eight year old, she had figured out how to use the force to hide them, if she focused hard enough on not being seen, the air around them would shimmer a little, and even the animals couldn't see them . Her white grey eyes shone, proud, and protective of her little sister, nothing could hurt them. The two girls curled up in each other's arms. They fell asleep talking about what they would do once they left, they had grand plans.


	17. Chapter 17: Shiloh

Shiloh heard voices, they were muffled, she was floating with a respirator over her mouth and nose. The warm liquid swirled around her, suspending her. She bent her fingers, testing them, and then opened her eyes, she saw them through the light green liquid surrounding her, Lokin was speaking to her mother, her voice would rise. Shiloh recognized it, she was crying and trying to talk, it didn't work well, Lokin was comforting her. Her eyes drifted down, and met Vectors, if she had been able to smile she would have. He had both hands on little Kiannas shoulders, Shiloh waved her fingers to her sister, letting her know she was ok. Kianna waved back. Lokin noticed the movement, so did her mother, who walked over and put her hand on the tank and kept blubbering, had she really been in that bad a shape, or was it just her mother being overly dramatic again? She heard Lokins voice inside the tank.

"Shiloh, I'm going to administer a light sedative so we can get you out of there, breathe deeply my dear girl." Shiloh knew the routine, the air in the respirator changed, tasted vaguely sweet, oblivion overtook her again, her head bobbed backwards as she lost consciousness.

When she wake next it was in one of Lokins hospital cots, she was clothed in a light white cotton robs, her dark blue hair was loose, spilling over her shoulders. Both eyes opened, she was stiff but not sore, she wiggled her fingers and toes. Her old friend came into her room, Lokins eyes were grave.

"That bad?"

"I haven't seen you in that condition since your battle with Hunter" he placed his stethoscope in his ears, and brought the end piece over her chest, listened there briefly, "It was irresponsible of you to go alone." He chastised her. He took her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheek bones, flashing a light in her red eyes. "You still have a slight concussion, no fighting Gundarks for at least 3 months" He instructed, everything else had healed beautifully, and the twinkle was back in his eyes, her face still in his hands, he kissed her forehead. She loved this old man, he reminded her so much of her own, long dead father. He opened the door to the small room and her mother came rushing in, long black streaks down her face from her makeup smearing from her tears. She started crying all over again.

"My poor baby!" She gasped between breaths.

"I'm alright mother, enough with the theatrics." Shiloh patted her mother's hand, her wailing was already getting annoying. She didn't stop, didn't seem to hear her adult daughter. "Mother!" Shiloh said more sharply, Brynn stopped, except for some sniffling. Vector lead Kianna into the room, who ran up and jumped onto the bed, grasping her big sister in a bear hug. Shiloh looked at the relief and happiness of her sisters face, she had come to love her dearly in the week she had been there. It was an easy love, open and warm, like it had always been there.

"Mother, Kianna is not to go to Korriban." She said, everyone in the room raised an eyebrow.

"But…she has the force?" Brynn sputtered.

Shiloh wondered if it was the warmth she felt whenever Kianna was near, the feeling of peace. When she was around Sith, all she felt was dread and turbulence. She was resolute. She did not speak to her mother, she wasn't asking permission, it was a statement. She spoke directly to her sister.

"The Sith, with take you, and twist you little sister, turn you into something dark, and evil, and if you resist, they will kill you. I will not see your spirit broken and I will not see you die for the love and compassion in your heart. You are too good for them." Kianna nodded, solemnly. "So little sister, I'll offer you a choice. Go home to Csilla with mother, or come with me, and I will bring you to the Jedi. They will see your good heart, and your smile and your love, and they will use those parts of you to make you strong."

Seven year old Kianna thought on what her sister said, leaned down and hugged her, smelling the clean smell of her dark blue hair, listened to her beating heart. She closed her eyes and saw her broken, bloody, all she knew was that a Sith had ordered her away, and she had returned broken. She didn't like that, she wanted to be like her sister, be something more, she felt very grown up. She looked her sister in the eyes, red on red.

"I want to be a jedi." She said. Shiloh hugged her close again.

Brynn did not like being ignored, "I'm her mother, I will not have her sent to the Republic!"

Shiloh turned then, "No, you would have sent her into the Rancors den to be twisted and corrupted, blissfully ignorant. She has a gift, this girl, and you don't seem to see it, you are so wrapped up in yourself that you can't see her beauty, her gentle spirit, can you even feel it when you're near her? She deserves so much more then what you're willing to give her. You sent me away to the Empire when I was a girl, away from my father, away from everything I once knew, and I was made hard, I've been cruel. I live in a world where more often than not death is a mercy. Would you like to know my mission? How I came to be so hurt? A Sith Lord ordered me to kill a newborn baby, barely three days old, her death was ordered because she wasn't born force sensitive. Had her father not stopped me…I don't know if I would have pulled the trigger, I'd like to think not, but I might have….What kind of person does that make me? This is what the Sith do. They make good people do bad things, until they are no longer good people." She held onto her sister tightly, protectively. "I am not a good person, I have done evil things, I will not let the same happen to my sister. I will do this one good thing, and you will not stop me."

Brynn looked down at her hands, "I didn't know."

Shiloh, swallowed the hurt she wanted to fling back at her mother, she remembers the letter she wrote while she was at the academy, begging to come back home, so frightened, so like Kianna she had been.

"No you didn't" she took her mother's hand and squeezed it, she knew her mother loved the two of them, in her own strange selfish way, and despite it all Shiloh loved her right back. "Go home to Csilla, let me take care of this. I won't let any harm come to her."

Brynn then wrapped her arms around both of her daughters, "I'm so sorry. Forgive me girls, please forgive me."

Kianna wrapped her skinny arms around her mother, "It's ok mommy."

"Lokin, Can you see to it, that my mother is on the next transport to Csilla." Lokin nodded, and left the room.

"Vector, contact Scorpio on the ship, have her prep it, we leave in the morning." She looked down and smiled at her sister. She would be so much more than her.


	18. Chapter 18: Ainsley

The lights in the hangar flickered then went out. The entire hangar went dark, Ainsley could hear the other captives talking, questions. She felt a strong hand on her arm, she jumped a little.

"Shh it's just me, where's that bag, I have a feeling things are about to get loud." Lieutenant Iresso whispered in her ear.

Mitka cooed in the sling, Ainsley patted her bum, then felt for the diaper bag, grabbed the pistols inside. She heard something fall metal on metal, then another, and another.

"Get down, close your eyes!" Iresso covered her with his arms, then hiss, pop, pop, pop. She heard people screaming then. "Flash grenades, looks like the cavalry is here." He cocked the pistol. Ainsley opened her eyes, the backup lights were on, casting soft yellow lights at regular intervals throughout the hangar. She saw Akaavi grabbing at her face, went over to her to reassure her, then handed her the other pistol. She heard the fast armored footsteps of troopers filing in. The hangar was then alight with blaster fire, reds, greens and blues. Mitka whimpered. Ainsley was never one to hide from a fight, but she couldn't risk it, not with her baby.

"KILL THE HOSTAGES"

Crap.

It was a last ditch effort from the terrorist group, go down, but take everyone with them. Akaavi, took down three guards heading their way, Iresso took down another two, then focused his fire on the guards heading for the other slave pens. Ainsley felt hands grab her from behind, pulling her back, she slamed into the bars with a thud, her body protecting her daughter. She grabed the hand on her shoulder, twisting it as she spun around. Kicked right through the bars, heard a crunch, as her boot connected with her intended target. While her assailant was doubled over, she kicked again, this time connecting with face. He went down.

She saw the Nautolan running for a nearby shuttle, flanked by two of his compatriots.

"Take him DOWN!"

They got into the shuttle, she heard the engine warming up.

There was a huge explosion then as a shuttle burst into flames, she felt the heat on her back as she shielded Mitka.

It ended as quickly as it started as the rest of the Peoples Freedom laid down their arms and surrendered.

A tall man, battle hardened, with a bushy mustache approached their cell and unlocked it. Iresso's eyes widened Ainsley noticed.

"Thank you Captain Tavus, good to see Havoc has our back."

The older soldier smiled at him, Iresso, gave him a crisp salute.

"Commander, survivors." A slight Mirilan woman came up behind Tavus.

"Take care of them Wraith."

Ainsley checked on Mitka who had somehow fallen asleep in the commotion. She knew then without question this was her child, only one of hers and Corso's could fall asleep to blaster fire. She smiled gently rubbing her back affectionately.

"Come on Akaavi, let's fuel up and get out of here." Ainsley turned to Iresso. "Felix, if there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

Iresso was coming back from talking to another officer, a frown on his face.

"Actually, there is something. "

Thanks to the insurrection, much of the infrastructure, and a good number of commercial ships had been dismantled or destroyed, it would take the Hutts at least three more weeks to get off planet trade back on track. Tython wasn't too far from Dantooine. Ainsley agreed to drop Iresso off.


	19. Chapter 19: Elliah

Tython's space station was busy, the monthly resupply shuttle was on its way to the surface, there was a freighter already docked, and an unknown vessel was requesting permission to dock. Iresso, thanked Captain Ainsley for her trouble, she had refused to come down to the surface, anxious to get back to her own home, they parted ways promising to keep in touch, each deciding the other was a valuable ally to have.

Felix loaded onto the shuttle bound for the surface, along with a handful of young children escorted by an kind elderly Jedi, and a couple of knights. The children were trying their very hardest to put on a brave face but even without the force Iresso could tell they were frightened, the youngest among them couldn't have been older than four. He dug through his pack, looking for the box of taffy he had picked up for Elliah, opened it, and offered the sweet sticky confections to the children. Their eyes went wide, the youngest grabbed one without thinking, the other's first waiting for permission from the old Jedi, who nodded. After the children had grabbed their handfuls, Felix offered the candies to the remaining adult Jedi, like Elliah, he knew they didn't often get such treats, it was why he had bought her a box. The knights declined, but the elderly Jedi gingerly took one, a sparkle in his eyes, almost childlike in his enthusiasm.

"Thank you for your kindness Lieutenant." He spoke softly before popping the chewy toffee into his mouth.

Felix only smiled, the children would arrive at the temple with sticky fingers but hopeful hearts, he hoped their transition would be smooth. He pocketed the remaining sweets, a small handful left for his beloved.

On the surface of the planet, Elliah was back up at the waterfall with a team of jedi. A strong young Mirilan had repelled down the slick cliff beside the waterfall. She reached out with the force again, still feeling Avacynne's presence nearby. Yet the Mirilan retuned with nothing, Elliah spied the cave that led to the forge, the place ready Padawans ventured to build their first light saber. It was a dangerous place, riddled with ancient droids and flesh raiders. She wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when Master Shan called her back to the Temple. There were to be 5 new students arriving today, her duty was to welcome them. The first few hours at the Temple were critical for new younglings, they were so full of fear, those hours were to be used to quell that fear and give them strength. She grit her teeth as she sent her team to check the path to the forge. She made her way to the landing pad, duty first.

Rateah and Avacynne moved as ghosts through the temple grounds, they had finally spied what they were after, the resupply shuttle had landed that morning, unloading it's goods. It would be loaded up with honey, cured nerf meat, fruits from the orchards and other sundry items produced by Kalicori village and the Temple. These items were sent out to the greater galaxy to be traded, the profits returning to the Jedi and the Twilek settlers to help with the upkeep of the lands and infrastructure. The plan was for the two girls to stow away with the food, they wouldn't starve and they would get off on the first largely populated planet to start their new life. They hid behind a small wall, and waited, Rateah's small body focused, straining her, it was a lot to ask of a young girl, but they would not be caught, not this time, this time they would leave.

Elliah waited for the personnel transport, when it touched down, she saw four small figures, one holding fast to Master Ansades hand. Then behind them, Felix. It took all her training and will not to run to him and throw herself into his arms, to cry, the relief of seeing his calm smiling face was nearly overwhelming. She forced her attention back to the four youths now before her. She knelt down to their level, open friendly smile on her face, and welcomed them. She had been told there would be five new students, and wondered where the fifth was. Elderly Master Ansades shook his head, he had not been charged to collect a fifth.

"She's coming down in the next transport Master Elliah" offered the ensign who was part of the space station shuttle crew.

"Thank you Ensign."

Ansades brought the four to the dormitories. Elliah was infinitely grateful for the time with Felix while she waited. He came to stand beside her, and her hand found his and squeezed. His familiar scent, smile, aura brought her peace.

"Thank the Force you're here. I was starting to get worried."

"There were some complications, but I made some new friends, I'll tell you all about it, later, but nothing could keep me from you." He squeezed her hand again, "when can we be alone?" His thumb made slow circles on her hand, he had to play by the rules the Jedi had set out for them if he wanted to be with her, but stars all he wanted was to hold her, and kiss those beautiful lips of hers. Feel her body in his arms, touch her…He missed the days they had spent on her ship, days they didn't have to worry about the council, days he could grab her up, take her to their shared room and lock the door without a second thought.

"Soon Felix, I promise." His ardor was hard to ignore, and as much as she desired him, she needed his help to find her missing younglings.

Finally the second personnel transport touched down, two Chiss, an adult and a child stepped out, followed by a human, with dark black pupiless eyes, Elliah remembered those eyes from her time On Alderaan, a Joiner. They had an armed escort, she saw the child's aura first, it was bright, strong. She let go of Felix's hand and stepped forward to greet them.


	20. Chapter 20: Shiloh

Kianna loved travelling with her sister, there was music loudly playing over the speakers. A slow mellow rhythm, steele drums, a easy haunting male voice, a happy song. Shiloh and Vector were dancing, wrapped up in each other's arms, singing along, Kianna's smile was ear to ear as she bobbed her head, hugging her knees at her perch on the couch. Her sister was well, the memory of her in the kolto tank and in the hospital bed were fading. She almost forgot where they were going, she was so happy in that moment, barreling through space. As is the case with good things, the moment came to an end far too soon. It would be a memory Kianna would hold close to her heart throughout her training and her time as a Jedi. The lyrics "One love" would become her own personal jedi code, with the image of her sister and her strange lover imprinted in her mind.

Shiloh reluctantly pulled away from Vector at the end of the song, gave Kianna a wink and headed for the cockpit. They had come out of hyperspace but were still cloaked, Tython loomed ahead, a soft green and blue planet. Vector came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed. Shiloh uncloaked the ship, and hailed the orbiting space station.

"X-70B Phantom to Tython orbital station requesting permission to dock" Shiloh did not try to mask her imperial accent as she often did when dealing with the Republic. She had nothing to hide and the safety of her sister was paramount, there would be no unnecessary risk. As expected, the orbital stations defenses locked on the ship.

"X-70B Phantom, you're a long way from Imperial space, what is the nature of your visit?"

"I have a force sensitive child on board, I wish to present her to the Jedi, I have also brought a second companion, he is a diplomat. I come in peace and in goodwill." Not once had she even raised her shield, a show of faith, Vector nodded his approval. There was no answer for a long time.

"Hanger 3A" The voice on the other end replied finally, "once landed you and your companions will exit the ship, unarmed, you will be greeted by a jedi and a security force, who will check you for weapons, you will keep your hands on your heads and visible until told otherwise. If foul play is discovered you and your companions will be taken into custody. These are our conditions, if they cannot be met, we will only ask once that you turn around and leave the Tython system, and Republic space."

Vector nodded again, Shiloh hated this, "We agree to your terms, making our final approach to Hangar 3A"

The three stepped out of the ship, Shiloh and Vector flanking Kianna. True to word, they were greeted by a Jedi knight and a squad of troopers. Shiloh and Vector lifted their hands and placed them on their heads, Kianna tentatively followed suit. The Jedi nodded to the Troopers, two went into the ship, another three patted down the trio. Shiloh stared into the Troopers helmet while he checked her for weapons, the Troopers back was to the Jedi, he ran gloved hands up each of her legs, brushing her inner thighs a little too intimately, his hands were on her hips now, he made his way up her ribs, she heard Vector tense. They were goading them, daring them to act, they wanted a reason to gun them down, Shiloh continued to stare into the Trooper's mask as he reached behind her, invading her personal space and cupped her ass, even gave it a little tap. When his hands finally made their way to her breasts the Jedi cleared his throat, the Trooper dropped his hands immediately and stepped back.

"Shiloh?" Kianna's voice was small, scared.

"Shhhh it's alright, we have nothing to hide."

Troopers exited her ship and nodded to the Jedi, who stepped forward then.

"Thank you for your patience, you understand the need for caution? You may lower your hands."

"Of course Master Jedi, we are still at war." Shiloh replied amicably enough, though her eyes had a wary and hard edge to them.

"And this child, you would bring her to us, and not to your Sith Academies? Curious"

Shiloh looked down at Kianna, who was now holding fast to her and Vectors hands, then back to the Jedi.

"Look at her, I'm force blind but even I can feel it, the Sith would….unmake her." She chose her words carefully. She despised the Sith, truly, but they were an evil she would tolerate, because she cared deeply for the Empire, for the people, the Imperials, there was good to be found there. People worth protecting. She had explained it once to Ardun Koth.

The corner of the jedi's lips twitched upwards, a small smile. He nodded to her and knelt, beckoned Kianna to take a step forward. She stood as tall as she could make herself, steeled her courage, and faced this full blown Jedi Knight, she could feel the force swirling around him, it was familiar, and called to her.

"Why have you come here child?"

"To become a Jedi."

"Do you know what a Jedi is?"

"Defenders of peace"

"No, Defenders of the Republic, which would make your sister and her friend your enemy."

One Love, One Heart.

"They are good people, with good hearts, I don't care where they are from, good people are not my enemy."

The Jedi, smiled then, a kind and friendly smile, his eyes danced.

"You'll make a good diplomat one day, the order is lucky your sister brought you to us!" He turned his attention to the two adults, "I and an armed guard will escort you to the surface to meet with Master Elliah, she will assess your sister, although, like you said, her attunement to the force is hard to ignore, Master Elliah will be delighted to have such a gifted student."

Kianna felt an instant connection to the kind Miraluka Master. Elliah was to be her teacher, Kianna felt no fear, only excitement at the prospect of learning, of becoming a Jedi. She hugged Vector tightly, he had been so sweet to her, he had become a great friend, he gave her a small jar of honey, made with love by the tiny insects he had introduced her to. Her sister was different, her joy dampened only because she would miss her so much.

"You are a gift Kianna, you are the greatest gift, I am so proud to be your sister." Shiloh, let go, watched her lanky, awkward, beautiful sister bound off, confident now, that she had made the right choice. They turned, Vector putting an arm around her as they headed back to the shuttle.

Kianna looked back once, to wave one more time, but their back were to her, she saw something else, something that gave her pause. Two little girls, scrambling into another shuttle, it seemed odd, she blinked, and there was nothing again. She shrugged and continued to follow her new Master.


	21. Chapter 21: Ainsley

Corso lay in the shade, he kept an eye on his boys, who were playing in an old troth he had fixed and filled with water, squeals of laughter filled the warm summer day as Aaron and Cohen splashed each other. Small bare bums jiggled as they ran from each other, the two little boys naked as they day they were born. Corso smiled, he remembered playing with his sister on the ranch he grew on much the same way. He looked to the sky again, he had been doing that a lot, Ainsley had been gone for the better part of a month, both boys asked about her daily, and Corso was running out of things to tell them. She hadn't checked in for almost two weeks. He had called Port Nowhere, but Risha and Guss hadn't heard from her either. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, that she was hurt, a nagging voice told him she cut and ran.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soaking wet toddler who had decided daddy was too dry. Cohen dumped a bucket of water on Corso.

"Hey buddy!" Corso grabbed him up and dunked him into the water, and the little boy laughed and laughed. How could she not want this?

He looked at his two year old, he was a clone of his mother, eyes as blue as the sky and a shock of blonde hair. He had her smile too, big and open, and full of mischief. Aaron was only four but was big for his age, and he was dark like his dad, brown hair and brown eyes, all rough and tumble, but had quiet thoughtful moments. He was a sensitive boy, and missed cuddling with his mom. Aaron had stopped the chase and was looking wide eyed at the sky.

"It's mommy! Mommy is home! Look daddy look! The ship!" Cohen followed his brothers finger and spotted the Weather Light and squirmed out of Corso's arms. Before he could slap some clothes on the boys they bolted full tilt towards the landing pad, Cohen trying his very best to keep up with his big brother. Corso felt a wave of relief, and felt himself jogging to, longing to see her face, hold and kiss his wife. His heart was beating out of his chest her was so happy.

Ainsley spotted her two naked boys through the window, Akaavi laughed, Mitka cooed feeling the excitement in the air. Ainsley gave Mitka to her friend to hold, anticipating the tackle her boys would give her. Sure enough as soon as she stepped off the gangplank, she was jumped by two wet little boys, she was knocked on her ass, showered with hugs and kisses. Cohen babbled in his broken two year old basic, telling her about the new Ronto calves, and the pool daddy had made them, Aaron was quiet, face buried in her neck. She turned her attention to her big, strong, quiet oldest son, he was crying, so overwhelmed with emotion.

"Aaron, sweetheart, don't cry." She cooed to him holding him tight.

"You were gone for a long time mommy, I missed you, don't go away so long again." He furiously wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I missed you to baby, I missed all of you." She saw Corso, waiting for his boys to get their fill. She met her husbands gaze, his eyes were shining with unshed tears, Aaron was so much like him.

She stood up and went to him. He wrapped her up in a bear hug, his hands burying themselves in her hair. Without thinking his lips kissed her neck, her face, and cheeks, until they found her lips, and he drank her in, never wanting to let go. Ainsley's heart beat faster in her chest, and she returned his kiss, her own passion overtaking her. Aaron made a face and turned away, Cohen giggled at the display of affection and wrapped his little arms around each one of their legs, hugging them both. Reluctantly she pulled away from his embrace.

"There's someone I want you boys to meet." She waved Akaavi down, and both boys then ran to her, intending to bowl her over and shower her with the same exuberant welcome they had just given their mother. They stopped when they saw she was carrying something. She was holding the little bundle with care, so they let her pass, they were curious. Akaavi handed the baby over to her friend, and gave the boys a knowing smile, then caught Cohen up in her arms, so he could see.

"Who is this?" Corso murmured as he stepped in closer, he spied the little red newborn, and his eyes lit up. Aaron was on his tippy toes, and Corso held him up so he could see.

"This is Mitka." Ainsley replied, pride and love in her eyes.

The small group made their way to the house, as Ainsley told Corso how she came to have the small sith Pureblood baby. Corso held her, offering his finger to the baby girl. Akaavi chased the boys to their room to get them dressed. Once alone, Corso considered his wife.

"Never figured you to be one to bring home strays, babe." He teased her, kissing Mitka's chubby cheeks.

"Ha! What are you talking about, how do you think I got my crew? You were all strays needing a home, just like this little girl." She put her arm around Corso, offering a smile to the baby.

Corso chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right!"

"We're keeping her then? Thought you said you didn't want anymore?"

"I changed my mind, how could I say no to her? She needs us Corso, she'll have a hard go of it, because of how she looks, she needs the kind of love we can give her."Ainsley held her breath, knowing he would agree, but still anxious. Aaron and Cohen came bounding down the stairs, now fully clothed.

"Boys, come over here and meet your new little sister" Corso called out, and Ainsley kissed his cheek and smiled, her family was truly complete now. Aaron was excited at the prospect of another sibling, Cohen was a little more cautious, he was the baby after all, unsure if he wanted to give up his place in the family.

"What baby name?" The two year old asked.

"Her name is Mitka Quinn Riggs." Ainsley declared, Corso nodded his approval.

"I like her, she's cute, and red is my favorite colour!" Aaron said, rubbing noses with his new baby sister.

Cohen took his turn to meet her, still unsure, she reached her hands up to him, and he offered her his fingers, when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his own, he smiled, big, Mitka returned the smile, her first true smile.

"I like her too, she can stay." Cohen decided.


	22. Chapter 22: Ardyth

Ardyth stood in the Drummond Kaas rain, she was in a large imperial graveyard, she stood before a grave with a familiar name, Quinn. Oriah Quinn, beloved wife and mother. Malavai had named their youngest after her, but she wasn't looking at the tombstone she was looking at the spaces beside it. Her rage was quite, it boiled just below the surface. Had he betrayed her a second time?

Lord Jaesa Wilsaam, lifted the whip, her favorite cat o' nine tails, flicked it down, viciously. The slave cried out.

"Tell me again, in great detail, what did you see?" Her voice was calm, almost sweet, but it held venom.

"I….It was years ago mmy…my Lord. A woman, cyborg I think, with a sith baby." The terrified Twilek replied, pulling at his restraints, which only got tighter the more he pulled at them.

Jeasa flicked again, drinking in his fear, and pain, "How many years?" She asked patiently.

"fff…five….standard years…It was on Nar Shaddaa, there was, ssssss..some kind of rebellion."

Ardyth was soaked, but the constant rain, cleansed her, renewed her, her light saber lit, she dug into the ground, searching.

Lieutenant Pierce sat down in front of the holo, intent on watching the hutt ball match, he had just opened a new beer, comfortable in his small apartment, sitting still didn't suit him, but the Wrath had refused to allow him back to active duty, preferring him close. Pierce had harbored feeling for her, had acted on them only once, but he had promised, promised to be hers, whenever she needed him, he was a man of his word, so he would hit the cantina, watch Hutt ball, clean his guns, work out, all the while trying to keep thoughts of her out of his mind. She had a family with him, the traitor, two children, a boy and a girl. Pierce stood up, finished his beer in only a few droughts, his jealousy raged within him, he decided he might go back to the cantina, take that little tart up on her offer, get his mind off of things. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. She stood there, soaked to the core, muddy, she looked as if she had been in a battlefield, he should have been there. That thought was always on his mind of late.

"My Lord?" Her yellow eyes met his, that look. He had seen it only once before, but back then, there was sadness behind her rage, there was no sadness tonight. She stepped inside his apartment, without being invited, Pierce hung up his jacket.

"Am I a fool Pierce?" Her voice was low, even, but it still made his hairs stand on end.

"Of course not my Lord." _Except for when you married him._

"I know of at least two people who think that I am." Her eyes flashed, red, she was angry. "But I can't be sure, I need your help, I need you to help me uncover the truth. Evidence is circumstantial at best."

"I am yours my Lord, Always." He dared, he might end up with a broken arm, but he dared lifting his arm up, and brushed away a stray hair that was plastered to her forehead. She closed her eyes, savoring the touch. "Might I suggest some dry clothes first?"

Her eyes met his, fire in her blood, "You may."

He swallowed hard, as she peeled the wet clothes off her body, it was different then how he remembered, having gone through pregnancy and mother hood, but it was still supple, strong, curved, only a little softer, a little fuller. He led her to the shower, and made the water hot, took her hand, and guided her under the spray. He joined her, and like a man praying, washed her, letting his hands and lips roam, feeling her cold skin warm up. Years ago, it had been fast, quiet, urgent, passionate, he vowed to take his time tonight, savor every kiss, every moan that escaped her lips. She was his tonight, and he was hers always.

Some hours later, in the twilight and stillness of the night, the couple made their way to another apartment complex, Pierce picked the lock, and they went to the bedroom. They were entwined, the Chiss and her Joiner lover, alien and freak. She force pushed the bed, Pierce aimed his rifle at the man who fell out of bed, Ardyth walked over to the women, who had been shocked out of bed.

"Shiloh, my dear friend, we need to talk."

"After killing the abomination, what did my husband do?" Ardyth asked, her voice intensely calm, she was Holding Vector up, against the wall in a force choke, she could feel his heart beat through the force, it slowed.

"He took her to the Kaas City Imperial cemetery, and dug a grave, beside his mother's tomb stone." Her eyes were panicked, she managed to keep the tremble out of her voice, Vector was all but blue, his legs would flail, then go rigid, he was dying.

"You're certain of this? You saw it with your own eyes?" Ardyth questioned, despising the Alien, once ally, as she lied, to her face. Her fear was acute, a panic, was it for fear of her lover, or had she been caught in a lie?

"Yes my Lord! Please, mercy, you're killing him, he's done nothing." She plead with the powerful Sith Lord, she groveled, worm.

"Am I? Apologies." She released him, and he came crashing down, he gasped, his esophagus, bent and bruised, trying to right itself. "Come Lieutenant, we're done here." Pierce gave her a questioning look but obeyed. Shiloh scrambled to her Joiner, Vector, helped to right him, hugged him. Her relief was tangible.

"One last question. On what side of the grave did my husband bury the body?"Ardyth's back was still to them. But she felt the flare of panic again, confusion, there it was mingled in her fear.

"The left side, my Lord." Shiloh lied.

"Wrong answer. Pierce."

Pierce smiled his feral smile, lifted his rifle, and shot Vector Hyllus between the eyes. Ardyth smiled then, savoring the anguished scream of the traitor, the liar.

"Do what you will with her, Captain, be as brutal as you want, just make sure she reaches her destination alive, she's still an asset to the Empire." The screaming devolved into angry curses, tears, Ardyth reveled in it.

"Captain? My Lord?"

She smiled at him, pulled him down by his collar and kissed him.

"I should have promoted you a long time ago, besides, I'll need a good replacement, and I can think of no other suitable candidates." She purred to him.

Ardyth left the room, leaving the broken Chiss with her enforcer, she heard the force of his first punch through the walls, he did hate aliens.

When Ardyth returned to her estate, it was early morning, she knew where he would be.

Quinn had Oriah on his knee, and was drilling the gifted girl on her multiplication tables, she was two and a half years old. She was the spitting image of her father, only her features softer, more delicate, although her young blue eyes could already hold an edge. The one feature she had inherited from her Lord mother was her deep auburn hair. Ardyth walked in, and contemplated her daughter.

"She is so like you Malavai." She said the compliment, but her voice and her face said something else.

"Ardyth, have you just now come home?" There was genuine concern in Malavai Quinns voice. Ardyth ignored him.

"You're a strikingly beautiful girl Oriah. Not only that, but you are remarkably gifted, you were blessed with your father's mind." She placed her hand under her daughter's chin, lifting her small face up. She caressed her cheek, "I wonder if you've also inherited his habit for treason?" She dropped the girls face, and stared at Quinn.

"My Lord, it's not habit if it happened once." Ardyth ignored him again

"Husband, use that sharp mind of yours, go onto the holonet, search "The Peoples Freedom" Uprising on Nar Shaddaa."He complied, fingers dancing across the keyboard, it was an easy search, it was public knowledge.

"Play the holo recording would you. Come here Oriah, this is when we will catch your father in a lie." She wrapped her arms around her daughter, never taking her eyes off her husbands face. She saw him clenching, and unclenching his jaw, it was the only indication he was nervous.

The holorecording was five, almost six years old, it was a Republic newscast, detailing a brief, but debilitating insurrection, by a group of alien terrorists. The image she wanted finally appeared, Quinn saw it as well. Captain Ainsley Isiz, and a clear camera shot of a tiny Sith Pureblood infant.

"Pause the recording." Quinn complied. Oriah, wished she could to run to her father, she was scared, her mother always frightened her, but she was ignored for the most part, her hands were hard, and dug into her skin, she was hurting her. Ardyth released her vice like grip on her daughter, who ran to Quinn.

"Who, is that child?" Ardyth asked.

Quinn did not reply.

"What side of your mothers grave did you say you buried the abomination?" Quinn knew he was caught.

"On her right side." He pushed Oriah away from him, she ran to the corner of the room, shaking. He kept his eyes on his wife's.

She forced slammed him into the wall behind him. He fell hard, spitting blood.

"Papa?" Oriah managed to say in a tiny voice.

"Go to your room Ori, go practice your multiplication tables, Papa will be there soon." He managed a smile for his dear daughter. She ran. As she left the room he was thrown again.

"I forgave you once, out of love, out of weakness. Yet you betray me again." Ardyth force choked him, then threw him against the ceiling so that he would then fall to the ground.

Pierce walked into the study then, leaned against the doorway, smiling at the spectacle.

"You no longer make me weak Malavai, you will not have my mercy this time. For all intents and purposes, you will die, you will have your life, but your life with me, with the Empire ends today."Ardyth stood over him, her heart did not betray her today, she looked at him, and felt nothing, felt disgust. Worm.

"Malavai Quinn, you are hereby under arrest, for the crime of treason. You are sentenced to a life sentence in Shadowtown." Pierce recited the line, savoring every word. "You know the place where they plant a bomb in your brain. Feel free to try and escape."

"Why? Why won't you kill me?" Quinn heaved, barely able to make it to his knees.

"To remind me of my failings, you are also tasked with keeping agent Shiloh Chint'aro alive, I imagine she'll be feeling rather suicidal when she wakes up. The information she has is an asset to the Empire, she is not allowed to die. I suggest you discuss the details of your lies. Finally, dear Malavai, you will locate your eldest daughter for me. So that I may kill her, only then will I kill you."

"I won't" he spite blood, and gave her a defiant look.

Ardyth lifted him physically by the throat, "You will, or I will drag your little Oriah out here and open her gut with my lightsaber." She threw him at Pierces feet. "It's your choice."

Oriah looked out her window, she saw her Papa being dragged by a large man to a speeder. He would not be back later to test her. Tears sprang to her eyes, even at this young age, she knew to cry quietly, even at this age she knew she was alone now.


End file.
